


Saivor of Humanity, Slayer of Goblins

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: An AU where Fighter (Goblin Slayer) wasn't raped, Baby goblins, Goblins, I'm Going to Hell, Sobbing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: What if Goblin Slayer came at the right time and save both Fighter and Priestess?





	Saivor of Humanity, Slayer of Goblins

Fighter hit the wall, hard. Enough to break any bones in her body. She struggled so hard to fight back then she heard it.

A cracking of a skull.

Standing in the cave, it was someone.

In the light, it was dressed in armor which seem old, leather straps and a very old wooden shield. In the armored person's hand was a large club in the other hand was a blade. He or She was killing the goblins, gore went everywhere.

"Need help?" the armored person ask, it voice seem to belong to a male. Fighter got up, thanks to the man and ran to Priestess, whom had an arrow in her arm and Witch's not moving body on the ground. "Is she going to be okay?" The armored man approach Priestess, "The arrow's tip are not dipped in poison which it seem good for her." then Fighter spoke, "What about her?" as she pointed to Witch, then the armored man spoke, "I think it's too late for her." Then Witch mutter out, "Please.....kill.....me" Fighter had thought she heard an ack rather than kill but the armored man had heard kill, getting out a blade, he plunge it in Witch's chest, killing her as her tears become her last.

* * *

Fighter was relieved that the arrows were not tipped with poison or anything that could harm people. How she can't understand what Witch was poisoned with that sword.

Right now, the trio were further in the cave, the armored man, who is called Goblin Slayer, gives the two some useful battle tactics while killing the goblins.

The shocking thing to come when Fighter and Priestess saw a girl, possibly between ages of 16 and 18 years of age, being gang banged by goblins and the goblins saw them, Fighter did her best while Goblin Slayer use his club to kill the goblins.

Fighter notice a small cave 

 


End file.
